Father's Love
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: I am a typical 17-year old boy, yet I have a dark secret. I'm in love, but in love with Him. I opened my eyes, looking into James Potter's hazel ones. God, how can I be in love with my own father?
1. Forbidden fruit at its Finest

A Father's Love  
  
By Snarry  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash no spoilers, AU and incest  
  
Summary: I am a typical 17-year old boy, yet I have a dark secret. I'm in love, but in love with Him. | I opened my eyes, looking into James Potter's hazel ones. God, how can I be in love with my own father? |  
  
Chapter 1: Forbidden fruit at its Finest  
  
We were lying on the couch. God, I can smell his hair. Mum won't be home until dawn.  
  
'Dad?'  
  
'Yes, love?' God, does he know what he is doing to me?  
  
'It's nothing.' I said quickly. What I was going to ask him would make him disgusted, I know.  
  
He smiled, 'Son, you can tell me anything.'  
  
I try not to cringe when he calls me 'son'.  
  
I take a deep breath. 'Would you hate me if-if I was. gay?' I scooted away from him, closing my eyes.  
  
'No! Why would I hate you?' He asked, sounding hurt.  
  
I hesitate. 'Well, um, you're straight.'  
  
'Harry, I my still be with your mum, but that does not make me 100% straight.'  
  
I opened my eyes, looking into James Potter's hazel ones. God, how can I be in love with my own father?  
  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I try my best not to melt in his arms, but I can't help it. Somehow, this is meant to be, even if it illegal.  
  
'Harry, I-I don't know how to say this but, um, I have feelings towards you that are really..' He breaks off, untangling his arms from my waist.  
  
I think I know what he means. I quickly press my lips against his. He stiffens at first the timidly runs his tongue across the top of my lip. He re-wraps his arms around me. I tangle my fingers in hair that is so like mine. I can't help it.  
  
He pulls his lips from mine; I am thinking the worst.  
  
I think he saw my hurt eyes, but that I will never know.  
  
'Harry, this is happening too fast. Don't worry, I'm not going to ah, stand you up or anything, but Lily will be home soon.'  
  
'I-I love you.' I murmur.  
  
He smiles, 'I love you too.'  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
We were still on the couch when mum came home, but we were not in an intimate position, now.  
  
We were watching the telly, a muggle thing that mum bought us.  
  
She looked hassled. 'Honey, I need to talk to you,' she said to my love.  
  
He kissed the top of my head, so innocently. She never suspected a thing.  
  
And they closed the door to their bedroom and I feel a surge of jealousy. I can't believe I'm mad with my mother, after all they are married.  
  
They talk for a long time, so long in fact that I fell asleep.  
  
His yelling woke me up.  
  
'What do you mean? How could you leave me for LUPIN?'  
  
I faced the back off the couch, tears falling freely. He never wanted me.  
  
'James, I just think that we should get a divorce.'  
  
His yelling again muffled my cries.  
  
'Fine, leave, Lily! Just think of the family that you are ruining! How could you leave me for one of my best friends?'  
  
I ran to my room, they do not notice my tear-stained face or me.  
  
He never wanted me.  
  
That thought raced through my head as I grabbed my broom and flew out the window. Sirius will help me.  
  
Part 2: Sirius Black  
  
I knocked on his door to his flat.  
  
The one person that I would never see here opened the door.  
  
Snape.  
  
'Potter, what do you want?'  
  
Gods, I am at my own godfather's house and he can not keep in mind that.  
  
I glare at him, but it doesn't effect him. I think it is the tearstains.  
  
'I need to speak to Sirius,' I grind out between clenched teeth.  
  
'Wait here, I'll get him.'  
  
Does he know how cold it is? It's in the middle of December and in England! I'm only in Pyjamas!  
  
When Sirius got to the door, I'm blue and my glasses are frosted and my teeth are chattering.  
  
'What's up kiddo?' He smiles as if I'm not here, getting frostbite because Snape is here and he has no manners.  
  
'N-nothing,' I say, teeth chattering.  
  
He looks at me as if I crawled out of nowhere. My soul-racking cough brings him into a right state of mind.  
  
'Who made you stay out here?' he asks as he showed me into his sitting room.  
  
'Snape,' I manage to cough out.  
  
'Se-Snape?' he asked, looking puzzled.  
  
I nod, catching his mistake. 'You know, the greasy git with no manners? The one who let me get frostbite?' I know that if he is not 'involved' with Snape, Severus Snape is a dead man.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
'Sirius! Mum-she-she is leaving Dad!'  
  
Sirius jumped up and pushed my on a couch. He waved his wand and a blanket flew out of his bedroom and on to my lap.  
  
He looked at me with his big blue eyes. 'What do you mean?'  
  
I look down. 'I heard them fighting. Mum said that she doesn't live Dad and she is going to file a divorce and go with Lupin.' I said in a rush.  
  
He swore. 'I can't believe what Lupin did! He broke up your family.'  
  
I nodded. 'Sirius, can I stay with you?'  
  
He thought it over. 'But what about James?'  
  
I bit my lip. 'He doesn't need me. What he needs is a vacation or something! God, you should have heard his yelling!'  
  
Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, but laughter was missing in his eyes. 'You can stay in the extra bedroom across mine.'  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
I woke up to moans and yelling. I pulled the blankets over my head. It seems as if Sirius and Snape found some way to entertain themselves.  
  
'You like that, baby?'  
  
'Harder Siri!'  
  
'Oooh..that hard?'  
  
I got up and cast a silencing charm around my room since I am old enough to do magic. I quickly wiped tears from my eyes as I heard someone knock on my window.  
  
It was dad.  
  
I got up blushing (I was only in my boxers) and opened the window.  
  
'Dad?'  
  
He crawled through it and hugged me. I flinched away from him. 'What do you want, Dad?'  
  
He looked hurt. 'Harry, I'm sorry. I never meant to be mean earlier today, but I never thought that you mum would leave me for Lupin.'  
  
I looked down as silent tears streamed down my face.  
  
'Harry, I'm sorry about kissing you. It was wrong and you and I could get in trouble for it.' He said as if that was the reason I was crying.  
  
I can't believe that I forgot about that!  
  
He gently lifted my face up, pressing his lips against mine. When I cautiously flicked my tongue in his mouth, he flinched and jumped back.  
  
'Oh god Harry, I'm so sorry!'  
  
I wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders. 'Please, don't be sorry. I want you.'  
  
He bit his lip. 'But Harry, I'm twice your age and I'm your father!'  
  
Tears still streamed down my face. 'Do you want me? If I were your age and not your son?'  
  
He wiped a tear of with his rough thumb. 'Of course I would.'  
  
'Can't we run away? Somewhere no one knows us?'  
  
He thought about it. A million ideas flickered in his glasses, glasses that are too much like mine.  
  
'Please,' I begged, 'We have no where else to go. We could move to muggle London.'  
  
He kissed me. 'I'll think about it. Do you mind sharing a bed?'  
  
I blushed.  
  
He laughed. 'Not that way, love!'  
  
'Ok,' I said and we crawled in bed.  
  
'HARDER!'  
  
Dad looked at me funny.  
  
'Oh, the silencing charms have worn off. It looks like Sirius and Snape are having fun!'  
  
He laughed again. ''Night Love.'  
  
'Goodnight. I love you.'  
  
'And I love you.' 


	2. Killing Me Softly

Chapter 2: Killing Me Softly  
  
Summary: After meeting with James, Harry is sexually abused by Snape.  
  
''Night Love.'  
  
'Goodnight. I love you.'  
  
'And I love you.' -------  
  
I woke up alone in my cold bed. Tears streamed down my face. It was a dream. He didn't love me and he never came by.  
  
I felt arms encircle me.  
  
'Why are you crying?'  
  
It was Dad.  
  
'Dad?'  
  
'Yes. Who else would it be?'  
  
I choked back more tears. 'I-I thought-'  
  
'You thought I left you, didn't you?'  
  
'I-I'm sorry,' I said shakily.  
  
He turned me over and kissed my lips but I didn't respond. He pulled back, looking at me with worried eyes.  
  
'What's wrong, luv?'  
  
I looked down. 'Nothing,' I muttered.  
  
'I know,' he said, reading my mind. 'You're worried about Sirius.'  
  
I nodded.  
  
'I've already told him. He and Severus support us 100%. Even though our relationship is very illegal, they think that we're in love.'  
  
'But we are in love!'  
  
He smiled. 'Yes we are. I have bought plan tickets to New York.'  
  
My eyes widened. 'What time is it?'  
  
He laughed. 'It's noon.'  
  
I jumped up. 'Noon! How could you not wake me up?'  
  
He kissed me softly on the cheek. 'Because you looked so beautiful sleeping.'  
  
'Dad!'  
  
He winced.  
  
'Would you mind it I called you 'James'?'  
  
He smiled, showing off his beautiful teeth. 'I'd love that,' he whispered.  
  
'Lunch!'  
  
Sirius' voice rang out through his large flat.  
  
'Coming!' Da-no, James shouted.  
  
He dressed me and admired my body, making me blush.  
  
'Harry, love, you've got nothing to blush about! You're just so beautiful!'  
  
It would sicken other people if their father talked about them this way but James was not my father, he is my lover.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, guiding me to the dinning room.  
  
Snape as sitting down across from Sirius and James picked a seat beside him. I had no choice but to sit by Snape.  
  
Lunch was eerily quiet. I never took my eyes off my plate. In truth I was embarrassed of what Snape and Sirius thought about James and I.  
  
I picked at my food and sipped my water.  
  
'So, Paddy, Harry and I have to go home and pack.' James said to Sirius.  
  
'Okay, but do you mind if I tag along?'  
  
James cracked his knuckles, making Snape beside me cringe.  
  
'And Sniv-er Severus came come along as well.'  
  
Sirius and Snape glared at James and he blushed.  
  
'Well, old habits die hard!'  
  
***  
  
When we got home, I ran into my room. I packed my clothes, my books and my trunk, my owl and my most valuable thing-my Firebolt. Sirius bought it for me when I was in fourth year for Christmas. After packing, I walked to Mum and James' room.  
  
James was sitting on his bed, looking at wedding pictures of he and Mum. I felt unwanted.  
  
'James?'  
  
He jumped, obviously startled. 'Oh Harry, I didn't see you.'  
  
I bowed my head. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
I wanted to get out of here. James really missed mum. Does he really love me or does he want me because he is lonely?  
  
He hugged me and I stiffened. 'I guess I'll go. You can look at your pictures alone,' I said mildly cold to him and turned my back and ran into my room, locking it.  
  
I threw myself on my bed, sobbing. I was crying so loud that I never noticed the door open. After several minutes of feeling that someone was watching me, I turned over, expecting to find James.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
He looked worried and hugged me. I didn't have the same tingling sensation when James hugged me. This was more of a fatherly hug. He stroked my hair.  
  
'Harry, I know I've been a jerk to you all these years, but I want you to know that I'll always be there if you ever need help. Would you like to talk about it?'  
  
I sobbed into his warm robes. 'J-James.. He-he doesn't want me!'  
  
He stroked my hair some more, as if he were holding his own child.  
  
'It's okay. He's just a little upset about Lily. I'm sure that everything will be alright.'  
  
I'm in his lap and something pokes me. I jump out of his lap in alarm. I stare at him, eyes wide.  
  
'Harry, come here.'  
  
It's as if I'm under a spell. I set back on his lap, his hardness digging into my buttocks.  
  
'Ah, that's nice.' He leans over and kisses me on the lips. He then starts to kiss and lick my neck. God, it feels . . . different.  
  
'Please stop,' I cry.  
  
He bites my neck and rocks back and forward, then suddenly pulling me into a rough kiss. I suddenly feel hot liquid slowly damp the pants I'm wearing. He sits up and I go sprawling onto the floor. God, I feel so dirty, so used. I curl up in a foetal position, hoping he'll go away.  
  
When I hear the door shut, I run into my bathroom. My family is pretty rich so each one of us has our own bathroom.  
  
I ripped out my soiled clothes and incinerate them and jump into the shower.  
  
***  
  
Smiling smugly, Severus walked out of Harry's rooms. Casting a cleaning charm on him, he walked over to his lover who was talking to James.  
  
'Sirius, can I have a word?' Sirius smiles and says something to James.  
  
'What is it love?' Sirius asks Severus as he embraced him lovingly.  
  
'Nothing, but I just wanted to see your beautiful face,' Severus replies.  
  
'So have you found out why Harry is mad?' Sirius asks, kissing his love, unaware that his only godson was sexually abused, minutes before.  
  
'He's just jealous that James still wants Lily.'  
  
Sirius looked at him with worried eyes. 'I hope James and Harry get together; they need each other.'  
  
'I see. What can we do?'  
  
Sirius smiles. 'Lock them in a room.'  
  
'Yes,' Severus laughs.  
  
***  
  
I want to die. Why did this happen to me? Why not the next kid? Now James will never want me. I'm dirtied, used, and disgusting.  
  
I crawl into my head after putting on fresh boxers, sobbing.  
  
In a few minutes, the door opens. Thinking it was Snape; I curled into a tight ball.  
  
'Love, what's wrong?'  
  
God, it was James. He can never know. He'll hate me.  
  
'James, do you want me?' I ask, still in a ball.  
  
I can hear his footsteps come closer and he wraps his arms around me and I flinch.  
  
'Don't touch me!'  
  
James backs away from me, terrified.  
  
*** 


End file.
